New Years Kiss
by RainbowFez
Summary: takes place in Girl Meets the New Year. Lucas ends up alone with Charlie after Maya breaking up with him. They talk and confessions are made. Secrets are revealed and emotions become even more confused then they already were. Lucas/Charlie Gardner


I just watched this episode and the first thing I thought of was Charlie and Lucas should fuck. That wont be in this fanfic though. I'll save that for a rated M. This will be fully rated T. It was suposed to be a one thousand word one chapter fic but dont all my stories start off like that. This one will be 2 maybe three chapters unless alot of people tell me to continue. I still have to work on my other stories. Ok I'm babbling and you want to read the story. :p Enjoy and review

* * *

The moon was out and the stars shone like diamonds against the blue tinted velvet sky. It was a beautiful night and all but for people were smiling and laughing. As they awaited the New Year there were two silent couples deep in thought. Maya's mind was running a course similar to her best friend.

She couldn't stop remembering the words that their teacher had said about Sense and Sensibility. The two girls were torn apart and if this continued so would her ad Riley. She didn't want some stupid feelings she wasn't even sure about to ruin her best friendship. Riley was just too important to her.

"Hey Lucas" Maya said softly.

"Yea" Lucas responded, looking over to her.

"Have I ever said anything nice to you?"

"No" Lucas said with a small chuckle.

"Well it's one minute to midnight and I'm glad you're standing here."

"Well that kind of makes up for everything" Lucas chuckled, giving Maya a small smile. The girl frowned back, a sad look in her eyes.

"But I can't be here with you" She said even softer than before.

"What?" Lucas asked, shocked still.

"I can't let me and riley get torn apart like the women in the book. And she means more to me than anyone else in the world. I'm sorry" Maya whispered. She turned on her heals and hurried away toward the other side of the roof. She didn't look back. She didn't want to see how the boy she might have feelings for reacted. It would hurt her no matter what. If he looked devastated it would make her feel worse but if he looked relieved she might never feel again.

* * *

Riley stood still watching the beautiful boy approach. "Riley" Charlie started as he stepped toward her. I think I've proven I care about you and learned a lot about you. I'd really like it if you were standing with me at midnight." Riley stared into his gorgeous green eyes.

After a short pause Riley spoke. "Everything you say makes sense Charlie."

"Is that enough?" Charlie asked her already knowing the answer.

"No" Riley said. "It's not. You said it. You know it. A good relationship needs more. You deserve better. I'm sorry."

"Is this about you feelings for me or Lucas?" Charlie asked, not losing his smile. Why did Lucas have to be so good looking and charming. Charlie had been the most charming guy in the school till the cowboy showed up. It's not like he ever bragged or used it to rake in girls. He wasn't like that. It just hurt that the girl he liked had fallen so deeply in love with his rival.

"My feelings for Lucas?" Riley squeaked. Charlie gave her a look.

"I know you Riley. I see the way you look at him."

"Charlie I'm sorry" Riley said.

"It's ok. I understand. He's a great guy. He's lucky to have you." Charlie said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Riley repeated.

"I already said its ok. You have nothing to apologies for. Follow your heart… but remember to be sensible too. You'll find someone you love. I'll just wait and hope that person will be me." He didn't say another word, choosing to walk back inside. He didn't want to see Riley looking at Lucas anymore. The metal door clanged in the silent hallway as it closed behind him. He was alone… again.

Lucas glanced at his phone. It was fifteen minutes to midnight. He could see the couples snuggling closer together yet the spot next to him stayed cold. Part of him wanted to watch Maya while the other part wanted to leave. He was so confused. He didn't know if he liked Maya but he was almost sure he loved Riley. He'd never felt love for two girls at once and he didn't know how to react. Was he a bad person if he liked them both? Shouldn't he love only one of them?

He shook himself, biting the inside of his cheek. It didn't even matter. Riley didn't like him anymore. She called him her brother. That in itself confused him to no end. Sighing he knew he's have to go back downstairs. He couldn't be around all these couples when midnight came. Some were already giving him pitying glances. With a heavy heart he walked shamefully to the door on the other side of the roof, ignoring the stares and whispers that followed. This was not how he wanted to spend New Year's.

Charlie leaned silently against the wall, unmoving and too lost in thought to care. His heart felt heavy and his stomach twisted. This was the first time someone he cared about turned him down. Sure Riley had chosen Lucas over him before but this time it felt final, absolute. She'd told him she didn't care for him like he did for her. It was the first time and most likely the last. He'd let Riley go. She deserved to be happy and if she wasn't happy with him he'd have to accept that.

Charlie glanced up when the door to the roof creaked loudly. Lucas Friar stepped through, closing it roughly behind him. He stared unseeing down the hall. He hadn't even noticed Charlie a few feet away. Of course not many people did. He was only slightly upset that people didn't notice him till he spoke. He just blended in with his surroundings n a way he couldn't understand. There may not have been any emotions on his classmate's face but Charlie could tell he was hurting. Maya must have said something, probably shut him down. He felt guilty for feeling some pleasure.

"Abandoned too?" Charlie asked causing Lucas to jump.

"How do you do that!" Lucas asked loudly. Charlie smirked.

"Why'd Maya shut you down?" Charlie asked, ignoring the question. He couldn't even answer it if he wanted to.

"I don't think that's your business" Lucas grumbled.

"You might be happy to know Riley told me she didn't like me" Charlie said, not breaking eye contact with his classmate. Lucas's eyebrows shot up. "Yea" Charlie chuckled. "Just guess it wasn't meant to be."

"You really did like her didn't you?" Lucas asked.

"Yea" Charlie nodded, fiddling with his sleeves. "But it doesn't matter. She doesn't like me and I wouldn't want her to be with me if she was faking or confused. I love her but it's better that she's happy then dating me."

"That's… surprising" Lucas shook his head. Charlie really was a nice guy. If he didn't like Riley they might actually have become friends.

"So you and Maya?" Charlie asked, crossing his arms. He looked way from Lucas ad lay his head back on the wall. HE felt more than heard Lucas lean on the wall by his side.

"She doesn't want to ruin her friendship with Riley." Lucas sighed. "I can't even be angry with her because she's doing it for Riley."

"Neither of us can" Charlie replied.

"I just wish life would make sense. Things are so messed up right now." Lucas said.

"Well that's life"

"Life in Texas wasn't like this. The biggest thing I had to worry about was milking the cows at five in the morning. I didn't have to deal with girls constantly changing their minds."

Charlie snorted. "Yea you're probably missing the cows right now."

"You know I am" Lucas laughed. Lucas couldn't believe talking to Charlie Gardner was making him feel better. Charlie laughed too. They fell silent, just feeling better that they weren't standing alone. "I'm sorry that I've been so hard on you" Lucas finally said.

"It doesn't matter" Charlie shrugged. "I liked the girl you were in love with. I would have done the same."

"But you could have" Lucas breathed out. I've been so mean to you and you've never said anything bad back. You're always so considerate and now you're forgiving. I just can't believe it."

"What can I say, I'm sensitive" Charlie chuckled. Lucas smiled. They fell silent again.

"I can't blame her for liking you" Lucas finally said. "And I think she did. I was upset that she would like someone else."

"Really. It's fine…" Charlie started before being interrupted.

"I'm such a hypocrite. I was angry at her when I had done the same thing." Lucas murmured. Charlie, shit his head to look at Lucas, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"You were with someone else?" he asked.

"No!" Lucas said loudly, shaking his hands. "I mean I liked someone else too." Charlie nodded, looking less surprised. It made sense. He couldn't see Lucas doing something like that.

"So you liked Maya before all this." Charlie said. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Lucas blush. "Or was it someone else?"

"I haven't told anyone." Lucas said in a dark voice. "I don't even know why I'm telling you."

"Because I won't tell anyone" Charlie said, looking at Lucas. "I promise whatever you say I won't repeat." Lucas looked skeptical but nodded.

"Farkle" He finally said.

"You like Farkle!" Charlie nearly shouted.

"Quiet!" Lucas hissed. Charlie could see how terrified the Texan looked. It must have been troubling him pretty bad if he was willing to tell Charlie. Texas was not a place to be Gay or Bi or confused. Lucas must have gone through hell.

"I won't tell anyone" Charlie said, looking away. Lucas sighed in relief. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Charlie said hesitantly. He didn't sound angry or surprised, only curious.

"I guess" Lucas shrugged.

"Is he the first guy you've ever liked?"

Lucas hesitated. "No. There were a few in Texas but I was too young to realize what I was feeling." Charlie nodded, accepting the answer.

"Have you ever dated a guy before?"

"God no!" Lucas breathed. "I would never have come out in Texas. Even now my parents would never understand."

"So you're Bi? Or confused?" Charlie asked.

"Bi I think" Lucas answered. "I don't know for sure. I mean I've liked guys before but I've never actually been with one. For all I know this is just a faze. I might kiss a guy and realize I was wrong"

"So did you like Farkle before or after he changed?"

"Farkle never really changed. He might be dressing different but he's still the Farkle I love… loved." He corrected.

"So before?" Charlie guessed.

"Yes" Lucas responded. "You're taking this surprisingly well. Any guy in Texas would have either punched me or leave by now."

Charlie laughed. "Sure it's surprising but I don't see anything wrong. I mean Farkle is pretty hot. I'd never call him my type before he started dressing cool but I doubt anyone could say he didn't look hot now." Lucas opened and closed his mouth, before glaring.

"You seriously think this is funny! I spill all my secrets to you and you-you make fun of me!" Lucas growled. "I thought you were better than that!"

"Hey calm down" Charlie said almost as loud. "I'm not making fun of you."

"So you're bi too?" Lucas drawled sarcastically.

"Yes" Charley snapped. "If you don't believe me kiss me." Charlie hissed, not realizing what he said until the words left his moth. His heart stopped. Did he really just tell Lucas Friar to kiss him? What was he thinking!

"What?" Lucas asked, snapping out of his anger.

"I said if you don't believe me kiss me" Charlie repeated, sounding more seductive than he wanted. He didn't want to sound seductive at all! He was not the kind of guy to go around random boys. But Lucas was really hot. But Lucas was upset and if they kissed Charlie would be taking advantage of him. "I'm sorry" Charlie breathed turning to leave.

"You just told me to kiss you and now you're running away!" Lucas snapped. Charlie twirled around to look at Lucas.

"You are hurt and upset. You just told me you were bi and I told you I was too. If you kiss me now I'm taking advantage of you. You're too emotional to think straight. If I don't leave now I might cave and do the wrong thing. If you still want to kiss me tomorrow than call me. I'll give you the night to think. Just know Lucas I'm not joking. I might like Riley and I know you like her too but you're still a sweet, smart, amazing guy and I might have some feelings for you. Think about it. I'm not pressuring you. I'll accept any decision you make. Just as midnight chimed Charlie left, leaving another boy just as surprised and confused as himself.

* * *

So thats Chapter 1. Please review and I'm starting to write Chapter 2 the moment I submit this story. I'll post it in one or two days.


End file.
